The Wedding of Nightmares
by Kaliner
Summary: Niles and Daphne POV of the day of her wedding.
1. Niles

The Wedding of Nightmares

Niles had no idea he could ever experience a night such as this one. One minute he was relishing in the fact that Daphne reciprocated his feelings—and, of course—the feel her lips against his. The next minute, he was standing alone on the balcony after suffering the most horrible rejection of his life. The fact that he was married to Mel did not make it any better. In fact, the idea made him sick. If he had just waited… if he had waited for Daphne to return his feelings, breaking up with Mel would have been the easiest thing in the world. Not that it would matter, he supposed. Daphne was against breaking Donny's heart to save her own, and that act of kindness made Niles fall in love with her even more. Especially since he was so willing to toss Mel to the side so he could rid of himself of the depression he had been carrying around for so long.

After a few thoughtful moments where he replayed tonight's events in his head, Niles headed back inside. The party in the room was going, despite Daphne's protests. Simon had one of the duvets tied around his neck while Nigel hoisted him on his shoulders. Gertrude didn't seem to mind that her sons were being so raucous. She was actually laughing louder than anyone else. Daphne was nowhere to be found. She was probably with Donny, trying to mentally apologize for what she had done.

_That wonderful, horrible bastard,_ Niles thought. _You save me from that hell with Maris, and you throw me right into another one. You're a lucky man, Donny Douglas. I'd give up everything to be you. _

Niles ignored everyone in the room who tried to engage him in conversation, and went straight to his room that conjoined with Frasier's.

Mel was sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. That was a routine for her. Every night around this time, she had to brush her hair exactly one hundred times, or she couldn't get to sleep, or do anything else, for that matter.

Niles stood behind her. She glanced up at him, but said nothing. She never let anything get in the way of her concentration. The woman in the mirror was attractive, but the woman two rooms over held his heart in the palm of her hand.

Mel gave her hair one last, long brush before setting the brush down and turning around. "Hello."

"Hello."

She rose from her seat, and put her arms around his neck. "What were you and Daphne talking about?"

_Well, that's a funny story. You see, I've been in love with her for about seven years, and someone told her. And now, she has realized her feelings for me, and Frasier tried to get us together. I told her everything, even told her I would leave you, and we kissed on the balcony, and she is such a kind and noble person that she rejected me to protect both your and Donny's hearts. Isn't she an angel? _Of course, he could not say that. "Nothing. Just… talking about the party."

"All alone?"

"Well, Daphne and I are close. It might be one of the last times I get to talk to her by ourselves."

"Oh." She pecked his lips. He had no spark from the kiss, not like he did with Daphne.

_We made a spark! _He shuddered to think about it.

"It's not like you'll never see her, darling. She'll be working with your father still, and we can invite her and Donny over sometimes."

_Yes, because that's exactly what I want. _"Sounds lovely."

"Why don't you get some rest? It's late, and we need to be rested for tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Sleep did not come easily. He didn't think it would. While Mel slept peacefully next to him, Niles couldn't help but replay everything all over again. He shut his eyes, willing the images out of his head, but it was useless. All he could do was close his eyes, and try to avoid the nightmares.

After getting ready the next morning, Niles was seriously considering skipping out on the wedding and hiding out in the Winnebago. He actually wanted a piano to hide under, but he was sure the owners of the hotel would not take too kindly to him using theirs. Then he realized that he couldn't do that to Daphne. She had broken his heart, yes, but she had every reason to. She was still one of the most important people in his life, and he could never hurt her. He owed it to his angel to see her get married.

He sat next to Frasier, Martin, and Mel as they waited for the ceremony to start. He spotted Roz with the bridesmaid, looking pleased. Probably pleased because the dress Daphne ended up picking for her was not god-awful. Donny was waiting at the front of the altar, looking slim in his black tuxedo with coattails.

When the Wedding March started, everybody looked over his or her shoulders. And there was, walking down the aisle in a dress that molded perfectly to her body, that fell down her like a cascade of snow. She looked absolutely perfect. Of course, Niles expected nothing less. The entire world melted away, and for a moment, it was just Daphne and him. When she reached the altar, the world came back into place, and Niles saw Donny smiling at her lovingly.

_Do you really love her as I do? _

The ceremony started, and the vicar began his words, Niles could not help but imagine that he and Daphne were up there, getting married. He also imagined that the woman sitting next to him with her hand on his wasn't Mel, but Daphne. And they were in the audience, watching their good friend, Donny marry. Niles would do anything to fix this. He wished Martin had been able to fix it, as he wanted, but it was enough that his father would try.

"If anyone knows why these two should not be wed," the vicar said loudly. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Niles wanted to do it. He wanted to leap up from his chair and tell the world that he loved Daphne, and they belonged together. He caught Daphne's eye, and he could tell she was expecting him to say something. Was she hoping? Niles held Mel's hand tighter as a way to prevent himself from doing anything rash. He held his peace, and he would suffer for it.

"I do," Donny said softly when asked if he wished to marry Daphne.

When it came to Daphne's turn, Niles was wanting, hoping, needing her to refuse. But, she didn't. And those two little words were hell. "I do," she said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered and clapped when the newlywed couple locked lips. He even found himself clapping softly. He was happy for her. He'd always be happy for you, even if he couldn't be happy himself.

Daphne was embarking on a new life without him… and he'd have to deal with it.

The reception was in the hotel, just like the rehearsal dinner. Niles felt sick watching Daphne and Donny feed each other cake. He said nothing, of course.

While everyone was congratulating them, Niles received some of his own sympathies. When Mel went up to talk to the couple, Frasier, Martin, and Roz approached him.

"I'm sorry," Frasier said, his heavy hand landing on his brother's shoulder with a soft squeeze.

"It'll be better, son," Martin assured him.

"Yeah…" Roz said. "I'm sorry, Niles, but… you've got to make the best of what you do have. Even if it's difficult." She glanced up at Mel as she said this. It would be even more difficult to deal with it, he realized. Not only was he not with the woman he longed for, but also he was with Mel, a woman he wanted to throw away without a second thought. Maybe, he'd do it, but right now as he drank his wine, Niles couldn't think of anything except of his pain.

Niles Crane never got over Daphne. He saw her and interacted with her, but they never spoke about what happened that night. Sometimes, the scenes replay in his heads suddenly as he's trying to sleep, and a new wave of pain hits him. He spent the rest of his life with Mel, and tried to make the best of his marriage. To say he was unhappy was an understatement.


	2. Daphne

Daphne felt horrible for leaving Niles on the balcony, but she couldn't stay there. Leaving him was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she was afraid that if she stayed any longer, she would accept his offer. She would leave Donny and allow him to break Mel's heart so they could be together. She wanted nothing more than to be with Niles, but she could never allow herself to become such a horrible person.

She ignored her family in the hotel room. She was angry and upset with everything. They were having a party when she specifically told them not to! Well, it seemed lots of people were doing the opposite of what she wanted, she thought of Frasier who told Niles everything. She could have avoided all this, but no, even if he hadn't told Niles, it would have been agonizing.

Daphne slipped into her room. Donny was asleep, his foot hanging off the side of the bed. She wondered if he took Niles's suggestion to soak it in tepid water to help bring down the swelling. She was careful not to wake up as she got into bed and put her shoulder against his.

_I'm so sorry,_ she cried to herself. Even though she had rejected Niles for Donny, her guilt was overwhelming. She was in love with another man, and being with Donny was not going to change that.

The next morning, she found Roz and Annie, who were eager to get at her makeup and hair. She allowed them their fun, and she knew they would do a wonderful job, but Daphne could not find it in herself to be excited about her own wedding. If the person she were marrying were Niles, she would be positively…

_No! I can't think like that! I'm marrying Donny, not Niles. And that's that! _

When the ceremony was to start, she waited. She scanned over the guests, and she saw the back of Niles's blonde head. Her heart gave a painful jump. She was glad that he was there, awkward as it might be. She expected him to slip away, and she couldn't really blame him if he did that. She did break his heart after all.

The Wedding March started, and she walked with her father up the aisle. She was graceful as could be, her dress flowing around like water. It was such a lovely dress. She hoped Niles liked it.

As she walked past, she couldn't help but glance at him. The world seemed to disappear around them. Niles and Daphne; that was how it should be. Oh, why couldn't it be like that?

_Because you dimwit, you realized your feelings when it was far too late!_

The world came back into view when she was faced with Donny. He was handsome, and it pained her to know that she was not in love with him. Daphne tuned out the vicar as he spoke. The man in front of her was Niles. He was holding her hands softly and smiling with love in his sparkling blue eyes. Yes, that was what she wanted.

Their vows were short and sweet, and she was glad for that. Daphne was afraid she would muck it up somehow. When it came time for the vicar to ask them if they would like to marry the person in front of them, she caught Niles's eye. It sickened her to hope that he would stand up and publicly announce his love for her. Donny didn't deserve that, and neither did Mel, no matter how horrible she might be.

"I do," she said, her voice cracking. Everyone would think it was because she loved this man so much, but it was because she loved the man sitting with the blue eyes that were so full of hurt. Hurt that she had inflicted.

She gave Donny her full attention, and when their lips locked, everyone was cheering. She wasn't sure if Niles was clapping; it felt like he was.

She was embarking on a new life without him, and it made her sick to her stomach.

Daphne wasn't surprised when Niles didn't come up to her and Donny as they were feeding each other cake. The cake felt weird in her hands. It was good, but it would have been better if it had been Niles with her.

Many people came up to give their congratulations.

"Congrats, Daphne!" Roz said, hugging her tightly. "You were beautiful."

"Thank you, Roz. I have you and Annie to thank for that."

"Congratulations, you two," Frasier said. Daphne could hear the strain in his voice. She hoped he didn't hate her for what she did. When Frasier hugged her, she was sure he didn't.

"I'm happy for you guys," Martin said. "Have a happy life, okay?"

"We will," Donny answered, and Daphne truly hoped so.

When Mel came up, Daphne wasn't listening. She heard a vague "congratulations," but her eyes were fixed on Niles who was speaking to Frasier, Martin, and Roz. They were giving him their sympathies, Daphne was sure. She had to look away and give Mel a big smile and hug.

She was sure her life with Donny would be amazing, but right now, that was a hard thing to think about. She drank her wine, and she could only think about Niles.

Daphne Moon couldn't get over the shy psychiatrist she had met so long ago. They met up once in a while, but she could never bring herself to talk about that night. Too many painful memories. She remembered, though, even when she wasn't trying to. Daphne spent her life with Donny, and she had the nice marriage she thought she would, but she could never stop thinking about the man she wished she loved long ago.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Aren't I a bucket of sunshine? Just wanted to try my hand at something depressing that had no happy resolution. Well, here ya go! **


End file.
